


Little Things #21

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jinyoung goes home to find you sleeping.





	Little Things #21

Jinyoung sighs after entering your house. It’s almost the next day. Practice took longer than expected so his plan of eating dinner with you was cancelled yet again. He did call you to say sorry and that you should go eat dinner first. He hasn’t eaten anything himself though, because he came home straight after finishing and he just can’t bear thinking that you’re upset.

He stops on his track upon seeing your figure crumpled on the sofa. He’s right; you would still wait for him. He slowly makes his way to you, putting his bag on an empty couch before kneeling on the floor so he can sit and admire you.

You’re drooling. How adorable. He fell for the strong, confident person he saw during daytime and now he’s falling harder for the sweet you. Jinyoung feels warmth in his chest. There’s just something intimate in watching you sleep. It’s like he’s being reminded that he’s living with someone who trusts him enough to let him see your vulnerable state. It’s telling him that no matter how hard it is in life, at least he has something constant. At least you’re with him even though he stood you up for the third time this week now. He feels great to think that you’re peaceful, at least in this instant, despite of everything you’re going through. He appreciates little moments like this.

You snore.

Jinyoung quickly claps his hand on his mouth so he wouldn’t give out the faintest laugh. It’s just too sudden and cute; he can’t help but be amused at the noise you made. His effort proves to be in vain when you start stirring, your hand trying to reach for whatever there is in front of you.

Jinyoung holds it and kisses your knuckles. He leans to your ear so he wouldn’t be too loud. “What is it, my love?”

You open your eyes in the slightest, looking around in confusion. Instead of answering though, as your head is mostly still in dreamland, you just tug him towards you. You close your eyes and slowly start to breathe in rhythm again, calming down upon realising that he’s here.

“You should sleep on the bed,” Jinyoung says, much to himself. He slowly lets go of your hand he’s holding so he can carry you. He’s glad that you’re cooperating; you quickly snuggle close when he wraps his arm around you.

“Jinyoung…” he hears you call softly, but when he looks down, your face is serene. It’s either you’re dreaming of him or a small conscious part of you wants to acknowledge his presence.

Either way, Jinyoung smiles. He’ll definitely make up for his absence when morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
